


Sacrifice

by Nikaya



Series: Beyond the Galaxy [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Fix-It, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Langst, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Quintessence (Voltron), Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: When Honerva comes to Earth with a ship and the Robeast, things play out differently: Keith tries and fails to negotiate when Lance knows something is wrong with the exchange. Klance fix-it post season 7! Inspired by Catneylang's edits!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Beyond the Galaxy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Sacrifice

“Keith, don’t-!” Lance’s words came out forced and choppy. He swallowed as Keith turned to face him, his eyebrows pinched together as he stared back at Lance just as hard. Lance reached out and gripped his leader by the wrist, making Keith’s mouth open in response. “This is exactly what they want, to separate us - to separate the team,” he amended. “You can’t do this alone.”

“I have to,” he said, more forcefully as he gently pulled his wrist back. “I’ll come back. We’ll talk, and we’ll fix this.” He gave Lance a small smile. He turned his gaze to the rest of the team. “I’ll fix this, and I’ll be back soon enough.”

“Keith, if I may,” Allura stepped forward. “You’ve grown into a fine Paladin and - more importantly - our strong leader. However, I have to ask that I come with you. You need an Altean to make peace with other Alteans. Honerva is also so far out of the realm of reality that you can’t hope to reason with her.”

“The Princess is right,” Shiro said. “I might not be a Paladin anymore, but I don’t like your odds here. Please hear us out.”

Keith turned to Shiro and Allura, glancing to Pidge and Hunk. “I’ve let you all down before. I’m not going to do that again,” he said firmly. He turned back to Lance. “I’m sorry. I have to do this.” He turned away from them all and started forward, away from the group. He looked up to the massive ship hovering in the air above the Garrison. “Honerva, I agree to your terms.”

“Very well,” she called through a sound system from the ship.

Seconds later, a bright light shot down from the ship and surrounded Keith.

Lance couldn’t stand it any longer. He gritted his teeth and ran forward, an arm outstretched. “No!”

His arm passed through air as the light receded up into the ship, the Red Paladin gone with it.

* * *

  
  
  


“I’m glad you’ve agreed to talk,” Honerva said, a sickly smile crawling up her sunken cheeks.

Keith remained frowning. “What are your terms?”

“No terms,” she said quickly. The Altean colonists stood around her and at the helm of the ship. Keith could see the Lions perched on the ground below, waiting for a signal of distress. She stepped forward, making Keith’s body tense up. She was a head shorter than him, her shoulders back, and her eyes glowing with an unnatural yellow light in them. Keith grimaced as she approached, remembering everything she had set in motion: Emperor Zarkon’s search for quintessence, Lotor’s formation of the colonies, and finally the destruction of the universe and the racism toward the Galra… all started with her. Stopping in front of Keith, she reached out a hand and turned it over. In her palm, she had fit a vial with glowing blue fluid. She smirked up at Keith, her lips curling back as she spoke. “Drink this, and the Alteans will leave Earth.”

Keith stared at the bottle.  _ Quintessence. _ He could only let his mind wander as to what  _ drinking _ that vial would do to him. He shook his head. “What about the rest of the universe? You aren’t guaranteeing their safety and freedom.”

She glanced back briefly at her small council. One of them, a woman that looked no older than Keith, nodded. Honerva turned back to Keith and chuckled for a moment. “We can discuss that once you agree to these terms…  _ or _ ….” She gestured to the Garrison behind her out the window below. The Garrison sat in the shadow of the Altean Robeast,  _ the _ single strongest force Voltron had  _ ever _ attempted to fight… and  _ lost _ . She turned back to Keith. “Do we have an agreement?”

Keith clenched his teeth and he stared back down at Honerva’s hand. He slowly reached out and gingerly picked up the vial with his index finger and thumb. He brought it in front of his face, studying the viscous liquid that swirled and glowed with energy. He could feel its warmth through the glass. He warily eyed Honerva one more time. He popped the cork off with his thumb and threw the liquid to the back of his throat, throwing his head back. With another grimace, he swallowed.

Immediately, Keith’s eyes widened as he fell to his knees. He cried out in pain as he gripped and clawed at his own throat. Tears startled to pool in his eyes as his coughed and gasped for air.  _ Burning… burning _ … was all he could register. He clenched his eyes shut as his head began to swim.

He could barely register the sound of Honerva’s footsteps and she knelt in front of him. He couldn’t resist her when she took his chin in one hand and tilted his head up. “How do you feel?”

Keith growled as he fought to stay conscious. He felt the sweat run down the back of his neck as his hair dampened and stuck to his forehead. “What… did you… do to me?” he ground out the words as he began seeing red.

“Allow me to pose you a question as it takes effect,” she said. She gripped his face harder, forcing him to open his eyes and look down at the Lions. “Will it be the one in the Blue Lion,  _ former _ Altean Princess Allura? What about the Green Paladin? The brains of your group? Or how about Yellow? Your backbone, your logical one? Or… oh  _ yes _ , the Red Paladin…. What was it you called him?  _ Sharpshooter _ ? Which one will come to save you? Which one… will you kill for me? They can’t win without one… especially you, and especially if your broken from your own doing. So… who will it be?”

Keith roared and he pulled away from her and gripped his head. Already on his knees, he circled his arms over his face as he heaved for air. Then, the heaving came out raspier and shallower. They turned from forceful breathing… to laughter. Slowly at first, then maniacal. Keith looked up, and opened his eyes. They burned a sickly yellow, tell-tale of his Galra half. His body began to shimmer in a blue light, sparks flying off of him before fading out. His lips curled back in a sneer, revealing the sharp edge of a tooth. “All of them.”

* * *

  
  
  


“He’s been gone way too long!” Lance practically shouted to the others.

“You need to give him some time,” Shiro said. “He’s surrounded by enemies and alone.”

“Then we shouldn’t have let him go!” he yelled, flailing his arms in front of him. “He needs us!”

“Lance,” Allura said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We’re all worried about Keith, but it was the only way to negotiate under the circumstances….” she said, side-eyeing the Robeast still looming its shadow over the Garrison grounds.

Lance grit his teeth and looked around at his teammates. Hunk had his arms ever-so-slightly forward as if gently offering a hug. Pidge pushed up her glasses and crossed her arms with a sigh. Allura’s eyes were still trained on Lance, her hands folded together. Shiro had his hands on his hips as he stared up into the sky. Lance turned around and saw Krolia with her eyes downcast, vaguely feeling through Kosmo’s fur.

Lance’s eyes widened. He sucked in a breath and ran further out to the grounds, full-tilt.

“Lance! What are you doing?” Shiro shouted after him.

Lance whistled. “Kosmo! On me!”

The space wolf immediately perked up and started to bound toward Lance, practically flying past the rest of the Paladins. He caught up to Lance in seconds and nearly passed him, but Lance slipped his hand into his fur, and shouted, “Take us up!” There was a small flash of white sparkles, and the two were gone.

“Lance!” Hunk yelled.

Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh quiznak.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next breath Lance took was stale. He blinked. He felt Kosmo’s fur under his hand and saw darkness around him. He straightened and squinted through the darkness. He looked down. “Kosmo, are we on the ship?”

He lifted his maned head and looked up at Lance, tilting it to one side.

“Helpful,” he said with a grunt. He reached back and unhooked his red bayard. He outstretched his arm and his Altean broadsword flittered into existence in front of him. He swallowed and walked on, Kosmo in tow.

The further he walked, the stranger he felt. It started as a tightness in the pit of his stomach. Then he saw lights flickering out down the hallway. The feeling crept up toward his chest. Then, he saw an Altean in uniform, unconscious on the ground, their helmet caved in. The feeling made his way up to his throat, making its way around him tighter, still. Further down the hallway, there were more Alteans, more flickering lights, and more questions forming in Lance’s mind. By the time he made it to the bridge, the feeling had made its way to Lance’s face, heated his face, and made a bead of sweat roll down his temple. He pressed a hand to the door’s lock, and they slid apart, revealing the bridge.

Lance felt his entire body go rigid, his free hand tightening in Kosmo’s fur.

The room was littered with  _ fallen _ Alteans. Helmets were broken, weapons scattered, and…. Lance stopped and crouched down. He turned over the body in front of him. “Honerva?”

Kosmo started to whine beside him, and made Lance look up again. The wolf’s nose was pointed to a chair that sat in front of the main window. Lance stepped forward.

“So… you finally showed up.” The chair swiveled around to face Lance. The Black Paladin was seared with a foot propped up on the edge of the chair and a hand draped over it. He leaned back, twirling around his knife with his other hand.

“Keith!” Lance yelped. His bayard de-transformed, and he rushed forward. “I’m so glad you’re alright!”

Then, Keith smirked. “I’m great.” He stood and opened his arms up.

As Lance approached, he vaguely registered that Keith was holding out the knife as tears clouded his vision. “Keith!”

He reached out for his leader… his friend… when his breathing stopped.

He slowly glanced down as his hands shook. Blood stained his armor and dripped to the floor in front of him. He struggled to lift his head to meet Keith’s eyes.

Keith’s eyes were glowing yellow, his pupils formed into slits, and a sharp tooth snagged his upper lip. He chuckled as he grasped Lance’s chin, roughly. “You have to die now, Lance.”

Keith’s voice was enough to get Lance to draw back. He pulled his face out of Keith’s hand and drew his bayard. He looked down as tears rolled down his face. The blade was still buried in his abdomen. He sucked in air and glanced to the side. “Kosmo,” he ground out.

The wolf whined and disappeared. He reappeared at Lance’s side.

Lance whimpered, “Do it.”

Kosmo gripped the blade in his mouth. He disappeared along with the blade.

“ _ Gah! _ ” Lance cried out, doubling over and clutching his stomach. “Keith, what the  _ quiznak _ ?!”

“Ha.. ha… hahaha!” Keith started to laugh, smiling back at Lance. 

“What… what did Honerva do to you?” he asked, his voice breaking as his eyes widened. “Keith…” he said, stepping forward, “let me help you.” He reached a hand out.

Keith extended a hand forward, extending his bayard into his own sword, the tip pointed directly at Lance’s nose.

Lance crossed his eyes, staring at the blade in front of him. “Don’t make me do this.” he whispered.

Keith smirked and started to growl.

Lance sucked in a breath. “This isn’t you. You’re our leader.” He tore his eyes away from the blade and stared directly into his eyes. “You might have left once, but I’m not losing you again! Not like this! Ahhh!” He screamed and lunged forward. He managed to push Keith’s arm out of his way, throwing his head into Keith’s chest. He ran forward with him as Keith’s back crashed through the window behind them.

Time slowed to a crawl. The two Paladins started to fall. The soldiers, Paladins, and the rest of the Garrison below collectively screamed or gasped. The eyes of the Red and Black Lions began to shine a brilliant yellow as they both roared. Then Lance and Keith saw darkness.

* * *

  
  
  


When Lance opened his eyes, he was standing in nothingness. There were stars surrounding him on all sides. In particular, he could see a bright, burning red circle near a cool blue one. He vaguely wondered if they were planets. He then recognized it as the astral plane.

At the same time, Keith opened his eyes, still the hue of the Galra, his teeth still razor sharp. He growled as he spotted Lance just yards away.

“Keith,” Lance tried. He put his arms out in front of him. “We don’t have to do this.”

Keith chuckled again. The tone sent a chill down Lance’s spine. 

Lance stepped closer, slowly, so as not to startle the other Paladin. “You left to find out who you are, and you did! You found your mom, you found that the Blade has a weird way of doing things, but they do it for the good of the universe!”

Keith scoffed and licked his lips.

“We can talk about this,” Lance begged. “Please.”

Keith growled, crouched, and lunged at Lance.

“Oh quiznak.” Lance barely let out before swinging his broadsword up to clash with Keith’s blade. Fortunately for Lance, Kosmo likely still had the Marmorite blade.

The two swords shook in both Paladins’ grips as they fought for the upper hand. 

Lance groaned under the strain. “Keith, stop!”

Keith only growled in response, his nostrils flaring.

Keith roared at Lance as their blades continued to scratch against each other.

Finally, Lance spun back, using the momentum of Keith’s sword and wound up getting Keith to stumble. “Not bad for the Sharpshooter, eh Mullet?”

Keith growled and came back at Lance, but this time, he was more prepared. Keith swung at Lance wildly, allowing Lance to dodge with relative ease. “Come on, Samurai, you can do better than that!”

Keith growled before letting a roar tear out of his throat.

Lance felt sweat drip down his neck, but dodged again. “Ace pilot, my ass! Blade of Marmora, my quiznak! Leader of Voltron, my - oof!”

Keith had managed to hit Lance in the back with the flat of his blade. Lance went down hard, hitting the ground. He propped himself up on his elbows and turned himself over. Keith had his sword lowered to Lance’s nose again, and smiled.

“Keith… don’t.” he said, leaning backward, but Keith kept the sword level with Lance’s face.

“I’ve gotta say, Keith, you always have been the one to push me,” he said, starting to stand again. He stuck his sword in the ground and pushed up as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. “I guess I’ll just have to show you how hard  _ I’ve  _ been training since you’ve been gone.” He popped out a hip and waved his fingers toward himself. “Show me whatcha got, Ninja.”

A roar ripped out of Keith’s throat that made Lance second guess his choice to piss him off further, but he knew it was too late to back out. Lance braced himself.

The two swords clashed again and Lance pushed Keith’s back enough to take another swing - a  _ real _ swing at Keith’s sword arm. Keith jumped back and swung his own blade mere inches over Lance’s head.  _ Clang! _ Another clash of blades rang out as Keith drew back to swing again.  _ Clang!  _ Another swing of Lance’s sword came up short, and Keith managed to swipe a cut just above Lance’s eye.

“This isn’t working,” Lance grit out as he pushed back on Keith once again. When they parted again, Lance stopped. First he gripped his side - which was aching now - and lowered his sword arm, making his bayard return to neutral form. “If you really want to kill me, then do it.”

Keith pounced. 

He ran forward, tackling Lance to the ground and raised his bayard over Lance’s throat. He snarled at Lance, but held the form with his free hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Just do it already,” he said. “I won’t hurt you. I can’t. If this is how it has to be, let it be me.”

Keith continued to stare down at Lance, his sword arm shaking as it hovered there.

“You can’t do it, can you?”

Keith growled again and lowered the blade against Lance’s throat. The edge was pressing enough that blood started to trickle down the blade.

Lance swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing just below the blade. “Keith, listen to me.”

He stayed where he was, not lowering or raising the blade further.

“You and I… we’d always had this rivalry, but we fixed that. We became teammates. When Shiro was gone, and you didn’t want to be the leader, we fixed that. When he came back, and you wanted to give up your spot just so I didn’t leave, we fixed that. You left for the Blade to go find yourself or whatever, but you came back and we fixed that. You found yourself like you needed to, and I respect that.”

Keith’s grip on the sword had started to loosen, if ever-so-slightly.

Lance smiled up at Keith, tears brimming at the edges of his eyes. “We push each other. We make each other better. It’s what we do. We’ve always had each other’s backs. We… we do make a good team.”

Keith’s eyes widened.

“Yeah… I do remember that stupid bonding moment,” Lance said with a scoff. “Didn’t want to admit that you saved my ass. But it doesn’t matter because we’ve done it over and over again since then. Keith… I’d lay down my life for you as my leader, even if that meant not seeing my family and home again.”

Keith’s arms shook. He grit his teeth. His heart rate sped up. He growled at Lance.

“Come back to me, team leader.” Lance said weakly.

“Ahhh!” Keith doubled backward, dropping his bayard to the ground and allowing it to de-transform. He gripped his head as he stumbled backward.

Lance sat up and got to his feet, dropping his own bayard on Keith’s as he ran forward. He wrapped his arms around Keith, pinning them to his sides.

Keith roared again and snarled at Lance, even trying to bite at Lance’s neck but missing narrowly. 

“It’s okay,” Lance said in a whisper. “I’ve got you.”

Keith roared again, but his body started to relax. He started panting and gasping for air.

Lance pulled back to see that Keith’s eyes were clenched shut and his teeth were grit together but back to normal.

Keith opened his eyes. The sclera were white, pupils round, and irises that swirling purple. Just as quickly as Lance saw, those eyes rolled back.

“No, no, no, no, no! Keith? Keith? Stay with me.” Lance sputtered out as the Black Paladin fell back into Lance’s arms. Keith’s eyes closed as Lance collapsed to the floor under his weight. “Come on, Samurai, you’ve got this. You gotta stay awake.”

“Lance….” he croaked.

“I’m here, buddy.” he said, his voice cracking as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“I know.” he said. He looked up at the stars. “I want to watch the sunset again… with you.”

Lance smiled through the tears. “Me too, Keith. Just hold on….”

* * *

  
  
  


Time started again.

Lance opened his eyes. They were falling again, Keith unconscious in his grip. He wrapped his arms around him tighter and turned them over so his own back faced the ground. He turned the jetpack on, but they were falling too fast for it to make a difference.

Lance figured that if he had to choose how to die, this wouldn’t be the worst way to go. He had saved Keith from space-knows what horrors Honerva could have turned him into. And he did it all while sparing Keith’s life.

His own eyes began to slip closed as the world around him started to darken at the edges. He was only vaguely aware of the pain in his abdomen and hardly registered that he was still bleeding from earlier.

“I got you buddy….” he whispered hoarsely, desperately fighting to hold onto consciousness.

The Red Lion flew up with her jaw open. She roared as she got close enough to catch them out of the sky.

Lance hit the floor of the cockpit and rolled with Keith on top of him. He winced and groaned, but his focus was on the man he was still - somehow - holding in his arms. He looked down to Keith, his breathing ragged. “I’ve got you, buddy. I’m your right hand…  _ always _ .”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You should get some sleep tonight,” Shiro said, already knowing Lance’s automatic response.

“I’m good,” he said, leaning back in the chair as he stared intently at the figure in the bed.

Shiro sighed. “Sitting up like that and stressing out isn’t going to help you heal.”

“I’m not the one that needs to heal.” he said gruffly.

“Goodnight Lance,” he said, letting the hospital room door shut behind him.

Lance folded his hands and leaned forward onto the bed, his forehead pressed against his fist. “How long…?” he asked the room. “How long… before you come back to us? To me?”

He lifted his head, watching Keith’s shallow breathing. “They said you’d wake up…. You hadn’t suffered that many injuries….”

But Lance knew. Lance knew the emotional toll going through the astral plane must have put on Keith. He  _ knew _ the toll quintessence would have on Keith. And he  _ knew _ … he should have told Keith the truth.

Tears welled in his eyes as he studied him in the bed. He chuckled to himself. “Geez, no one bothered to chop off that stupid mullet while you were sleeping?” he said, water streaking his cheeks.

Lance sniffled and swatted at the tears. “I should have told you the truth. I should have told you a long time ago.” He averted his gaze to sniffle again. “Why didn’t you let  _ me _ step down from Voltron? They needed - no.  _ I _ needed you. I always thought it was weird that you needed to go with the Blade to learn more about your past. And it did lead to you finding your mom. But the truth was that you wanted me to feel needed. And I didn’t understand until you were already gone.”

Lance sighed as he continued studying Keith’s features. His eyebrows were knitted together ever-so slightly. His mouth was tight as the muscles in his jaw flex once in awhile. The monitor tracking Keith’s vitals beeped steadily, attached to Keith’s arm and chest under his blanket. The oxygen cannula in his nose was the part that got to Lance. “There’s so much that you missed because of me.” Lance’s fist tightened around the sheets. “I just wish you were here now.”

He looked down as he sucked in a breath. He clenched his eyes shut as a hiccup escaped him. “You were always so damn reckless,” he muttered between sobs. “You tried to get yourself killed for us so many times. I just wanted… I only wanted to save you. But I was too late.”

The sound of a muted groan reached Lance’s ears. He looked up and saw deep eyes squint against the fluorescent light. The eyes looked up, then to the side to study the monitor, then over to the other side of the bed as the blur began to clear from them.

“Lance….” came the hoarse sound of a strained throat.

Fresh tears started to fall down Lance’s cheeks as he scooted the chair closer. He reached for Keith’s closest hand and squeezed - albeit gently - to let him know. “God, Keith… you scared me.” He let out a chuckle between the sobs.

Keith blinked a few times and lifted his free hand to his face but felt the wires tug and let his hand drop. He strained to pull himself upright, but Lance put a hand on his chest. “It’s alright. You’re safe now.”

“But you’re not.”

Lance knitted his eyebrows together. “What are you-?”

“I could have killed you,” Keith said, his voice strained. He coughed a few times making the monitor flicker.

Lance’s mouth opened slightly then shook his head. “I wasn’t gonna let that happen. I had to save you, and besides, I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Keith’s lips formed a thin line. “I stabbed you.”

Lance let out a nervous laugh. “I was hoping you wouldn’t remember.”

Keith turned his head to face Lance as best as he could. He squeezed Lance’s hand. “You should have killed me.”

Lance shook his head. “How - how could you say that?” he practiced yelled. He cleared his throat, fighting to keep his voice even. “Are you nuts?”

“I’d rather die knowing that you’re safe. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I’d… if….” Keith stopped speaking as the monitor beeped a little more rapidly, reflecting his heart rate and erratic breathing. He looked intently at their held hands.

Lance’s eyes widened. He squeezed back on Keith’s hand and grasped with his other on top. “Don’t say that.” He surprised himself when his voice shook. “I can’t bare the thought of losing you again.”

Keith looked up at Lance and surprised him again with narrowed eyes. “It’s the truth, damn it.” He had wanted to put more force into his words but didn’t have the energy for it. “I don’t want to live in a world… in any reality…  _ whatever _ … without you in it. I tried. It doesn’t work.”

Lance sat in silence. He always had something to say, but not to that.

“I should have told you a long time ago. But I knew how you felt about Allura….  _ I _ didn’t even know how to come to terms with it, growing up in Texas like that… I was an outcast, as you already know from my getting kicked from the Garrison. But when I finally figured it out, I just wanted you to be happy. That was enough for me. I’m sorry… I’m shitty at this.” Keith turned his head away, evidently forcing back the water in his eyes.

“Keith…. God, I’m such an idiot,” Lance said, throwing his head back and slapping his forehead with the hand not currently holding Keith’s. “I only started to figure out how much you really meant to me… no. That’s not true.”

Keith turned back to face Lance, a question on his lips.

Lance sighed. “The truth is...I-I knew before then. I only  _ accepted  _ it once you left. Then I realized how much of a wreck I was without you. Sitting in my room, playing Killbot Phantasm for all hours of the night….”

Keith’s mouth hung open as he studied Lance.

Lance broke. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “So uh… I guess that was kind of like a bonding moment or something, huh?”

Keith’s eyes blasted wide open. “Did you just admit that we had a bonding moment?”

Lance smirked. “Did  _ you _ just admit that you’ve been enraptured by Lover Boy Lance all this time?”

Keith chuckled briefly but coughed from the strain. Lance squeezed his hand again, reassuringly. Keith looked back up to Lance’s watery, shining blue eyes.

With what little strength he had, he summoned it all to pull Lance’s hand down and his face to his level. Keith strained against the wires with his other hand to grip the back of Lance’s head and press his dry lips to Lance’s own soft ones. Lance let out a noise of surprise before closing his eyes and reciprocating with just as much gusto.

Lance leaned onto the bed - careful not to put any weight on Keith - and enveloped all that he could grasp. He gently pressed a hand to Keith’s chest and gripped as the bare skin just above the bandages.

Keith cupped Lance’s cheek in his hand, sending a shiver down Lance’s spine.

Before Keith could lose himself, Lance pulled back, out of breath. “Dude!”

“What?” Keith said, breathlessly. A brief moment of panic seized his chest.

“Your monitors!” Lance squeaked, flailing his free arm at the machine next to the bed. The other was still holding himself up beside Keith’s head.

Keith smirked. “Do I look like I care about that right now?”

Lance swallowed. “Not really.”

Keith chuckled. He tilted his head to the side and laid a soft kiss on Lance’s wrist.

In that moment, Lance’s face felt boiling hot. “Wh-whoa-whoa-wait! I need to go tell the others! I have to tell Shiro and your mom-!”

“Screw the others,” Keith said. “I love you.”

“You - you’re - you’re crazy!”

“Am I?” he said, and quirked an eyebrow.

Lance mentally cursed. “No.”

Keith waited patiently just as he’d done for the past few years.

“I love you too.”

“Then kiss me, Sharpshooter.”

Lance didn’t need to be told twice. He dove back down to meet him.

Briefly, he pulled back. “Wait!”

“Laaaance….” Keith groaned.

“Does this mean I get to have a say in what happens to the mullet?”

“Not on your life.”

Lance groaned more dramatically than necessary but let himself be pulled back to Keith’s waiting lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Find my socials [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/linktr.ee/TrainerNick)!

**Author's Note:**

> Do I end all of my Klance stuff with a kiss? yes.


End file.
